


#BeProud

by LiveLongAndLove



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Coming Out, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Librarian Bucky, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Oral Sex, Rimming, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLongAndLove/pseuds/LiveLongAndLove
Summary: To say that Steve had thought about it would have been a lie. It wasn’t an impulse decision either, but it had just occurred to him in the heat of the moment a couple of days before.He looked back over his shoulder at the sleeping body in his bed, incapable of preventing himself from smiling as he took in his lover’s open mouth and soft snores.Yes, he was sure of himself. Even if he hadn’t thought about it for more than a few hours at most, he wasn’t about to take back his decision.-In which Steve Rogers decides to casually come out on Twitter on a sunny Sunday morning.





	#BeProud

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with these two for a little something (well, not so little since it ended up being 9k) I started in the train last week, and finished yesterday night.
> 
> I wondered what it would be like for a modern Steve Rogers to come out on Twitter, especially during Pride Month. I added a little Modern Bucky, because I'm obsessed with this lately, and here it is.
> 
> As always, thank you so much to my amazing friend Morgan (transstevebucky) for correcting this for me. you're the best, and I love you so much.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it! x

To say that Steve had thought about it would have been a lie. It wasn’t an impulse decision either, but it had just occurred to him in the heat of the moment a couple of days before. 

He looked back over his shoulder at the sleeping body in his bed, incapable of preventing himself from smiling as he took in his lover’s open mouth and soft snores. 

Yes, he was sure of himself. Even if he hadn’t thought about it for more than a few hours at most, he wasn’t about to take back his decision. He’d always been this way, even before he’d put the plane in the ocean and disappeared for 70 years. His mom used to call him pig headed; he’d always brushed it off. Still, he had to admit that he did behave like a pig headed person, most of the time. 

He got out of the bed slowly, making sure that the warm and sleepy body in it wasn’t disturbed as he left the room and closed the sliding door behind him. Living in Brooklyn had its perks, and the warm sun rays caressing his living room’s furniture was one of them. He petted the cat that was lazily sleeping on the back of the couch on his way to the bathroom, and took his sweet time peeing and brushing his teeth before anything else. He then started the coffee machine, knowing that the smell would eventually wake his lover up, and grabbed his phone before sitting on the couch. 

Apart from a few texts from Natasha and Tony, the former asking about when he’d go run with Sam to join and the latter sending him pictures of Pepper at work with emoji filled captions (Steve still couldn’t believe that Tony Stark, of all people, was the most romantic of his friends), he had no emergencies requiring his attention. He replied to Nat that he’d taken the day off and ignored Tony’s message at the moment, focusing on his social media accounts for once. 

It had been five years since he was found and freed from the ice, and while it had seemed a little bit strange to have social media at first, he’d gotten used to it a few months in. He didn’t use a lot of them though, his favorites being Instagram and Twitter because of how simplistic both were. He didn’t follow a lot of people either, save from his fellow avengers teammates and some celebrities he found interest in, but he was constantly surprised by the number of people following his accounts. He honestly had no idea when he signed up that his life could be so interesting for some, but the 21st century and its digital access never failed to amaze him. 

The date June 1st seemed to stare right back at him as he looked up at the digital clock on his kitchen counter, visible from the couch he was slouched on. He couldn’t resist a small smile as the twitter app finally opened -he really, really needed to take Tony’s offer and get a new phone already- and his fingers instantly started scrolling through the various news and photos scattered on his timeline. On the kitchen counter, the coffee maker started making its familiar noise and Steve took a deep breath, fingers finally pressing on the “tweet” button at the right corner of his screen. 

From there, he found himself facing another struggle. Which picture should he use? What should he say exactly? As helpful as Pepper or even Tony himself would have been to help him manage this announcement, it felt right to do it himself on his own terms. He wasn’t ready before had no idea that he would be at all one day to be completely fair-, but it just felt right and it was how he wanted to handle things, for himself and the person involved in his life. Steve was well aware that he was born in a totally different century, and as much as he enjoyed this one better, he still had trouble wrapping his head around the fact that minds and people had changed, sometimes. 

It took him much more time than he had anticipated to find the right picture for his tweet. He was well aware that the entire thing would end up being extremely cliché, but he didn’t really care. He couldn’t help but smile at the picture he chose, either. While he wanted to make a public announcement, he wasn’t ready to share everything yet, his lover’s identity being one of them. He had no idea how the world would react to his tweet (which was crazy, if he thought about the fact that 280 characters had so much power), and he didn’t want anyone but himself to suffer the eventual consequences. Which was the reason why he chose a picture that was taken on the Brooklyn bridge one night, when it was almost empty and he’d gone there for a run with Sam and his other half, that revealed nothing but what he wanted the world to understand. Sam had been pretty sneaky on that one, Steve had to admit. Both people in the photo were facing away looking at the sunset behind the bridge, fingers entwined lovingly as Steve pushed his lips against his lover’s forehead, eyes closed with happiness. He absolutely adored this photo, had even made it his lockscreen a couple of weeks ago, and it fit perfectly for the job. 

The picture chosen, it left Steve with the choice of a caption, which was somehow the hardest part. He stared at his screen with a frown for a while, before finally deciding to just go with his gut. 

“So grateful to enter #PrideMonth with this one by my side. I’m so happy to wake up next to him every morning, and I’m forever grateful for his love. B, I love you so much. Please don’t kill me when you wake up, and YES, your hair looks perfect. Happy pride month everyone #BeProud” 

He couldn’t help the childish swell of pride when he realised that his tweet was exactly 280 characters long, and stared at the picture a little bit too long with a dumb smile on his lips. He and Sam liked to tease his lover with no shame when it came to his long (perfect, silky) hair, and he knew that he would never hear the end of it with this picture. But he also knew how happy it would make him that Steve finally came out, on his own terms and with his own words. So with a sharp intake of breath, he pressed the “tweet” button. 

Unsurprisingly, nothing happened. The earth didn’t stop its course, the sun kept shining and the birds kept singing. Yet, Steve suddenly felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders, and he let them sag with a shaky laugh. 

Damn, did it feel good. 

In his hands, his phone started buzzing like crazy. He closed twitter, turned off its notifications. He considered turning off his phone for a moment, but only his close friends had his number. And somehow, he still felt like he wanted their approval, even if they’d known for months now. 

Around thirty seconds later, Steve got his first text. With a barely concealed smile, he realised that it came from Tony.

Tony, 9:38: !!!!!  
Tony, 9:38: STEVE  
Tony, 9:39: I’m so proud of you. 

It was nothing but a few words in an over excited text, yet Steve’s throat felt tight as his eyes watered, love and pride swelling his chest. His friends had been his rock for months now, but it still felt like he had taken a huge leap into a world he didn’t know with his official coming out. To hear from his closest friend after Nat that he was proud of him was something huge for Steve. As he wiped his treacherous tears out of his eyes, Steve felt his phone vibrate once again. 

Nat, 9:41: <3

Natasha Romanoff wasn’t a very expressive person. He’d first feared her, then dreaded her, before finally trusting her. When he’d faced Hydra and the Winter Soldier a few months back, she’d been his only friend and backup. Ever since, they’d fallen into an easy and outgoing friendship that surprised everyone, even the both of them. After finding and killing the Winter Soldier and exposing Hydra and Shield, Nat had helped Steve find his own place back in Brooklyn and grounded him more than once when he’d fallen for his significant other. 

Another text followed soon after, and Steve chuckled. 

Sam, 9:42: How about that. Well done, brother. I’d like to point out that the photographer was particularly good at capturing your disgustingly sweet behaviour that day, if I may.

This, Steve realised as he chuckled even louder, was pure happiness. The growing feeling in his chest that crushed his limbs and swelled his heart was pure, raw happiness. No matter what the media would say and how people would react, Steve would always have this. 

A movement from the corner of his eyes had Steve raise his head, putting his phone away as his lover stumbled in the living room, still half asleep. 

“Hey there, sleepy head,” Steve chuckled as his lover cracked an eye open to locate him, looking way more adorable than should be allowed. “Sleep well?”

The other man’s hair was all messy because of the pillow -and their not so innocent cuddling until almost two in the morning- and it made Steve’s heart swell in the most delicious way. He’d fallen in love with Bucky hard and fast, and it had scared him to death at first. Nat, Sam and Tony had been there for him at that time, but it had been a difficult period for him. Accepting that he was gay in the 40s had been difficult enough; but going through this phase again hadn’t been as easy as everyone would have thought. Sure people (or most of them anyone) had evolved, but Steve had a lot of things to catch up on already and falling in love with the cute librarian that worked two blocks away from the Tower wasn’t at all what he’d planned. But it had happened, and Steve had never been happier than the day Bucky had accepted his invitation to go grab a coffee during his break with a warm smile. 

The fact that Bucky had seen Steve Rogers through the whole Captain America persona from day one had helped a lot. Steve wasn’t entirely comfortable with people idolising him yet, and he would have hated it if Bucky had acted like he wasn’t a real person behind the whole suit and Avengers parade. But Bucky’s simplicity, his warm laugh and easy smiles coupled with adorable dimples and jawline to die for had Steve fall for him in an instant, and he knew he was a goner from the moment he’d walked Bucky back to his library.

“Didn’t sleep a lot,” Bucky replies with a yawn, walking to Steve with his eyes half closed. “I wonder why, huh?”

Steve chuckled. “Do I hear complaints?” 

“Complaints? Hmm. Never heard any complaints here.” 

Automatically, Steve made himself more comfortable on the couch for Bucky to straddle his hips, arms finding Steve’s neck and torso flushing against his lover’s. Bucky had never been a morning person, something that Steve and his military training found pretty hilarious, and never failed to make everyone know it. And if he liked to moan his distress against Steve’s neck, collarbone, torso or even back every morning, Steve wasn’t complaining in the slightest. 

“Why are you up anyway?” Bucky moaned against his neck, warm breath tickling Steve’s skin. “It’s not even 10 and you kept me up way too late to even be forgiven with a cup of coffee.”

“Oh I kept you up now?” Steve teased, hands finding Bucky’s bare back to rub the pad of his fingers against his spine slowly. “Because of course, you weren’t a willing participant.” 

“Hmmm. Nope. Not in the slightest.” 

Steve chuckled again, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of his lover’s bare skin against his own, almost coming to regret the fact that they both had boxer briefs on. He loved this kind of intimacy, these quiet moments that he enjoyed just as much as he loved taking his lover apart on every surface of their apartment. 

“You’re stressed,” Bucky finally whispered, pulling back a little to look at Steve in the eyes, taking his sweet time caressing his jaw in the process. 

Steve had to bite back a pitiful whine when their bodies were forced apart by the position. He focused instead on Bucky’s beautiful eyes, his warm hand spreading shivers down his spine with the gesture. 

“Am I?” he smiled, pushing one of Bucky’s wild strands of hair behind his ear. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Stop it with the tough act, Rogers. I can feel it in your shoulders, so tell me everything.”

Instead of replying, Steve stole a quick kiss before taking his phone and shoving it in the other man’s hands. Bucky looked up at him with a puzzled expression for a few seconds, unlocking the screen with Steve’s handprint. He didn’t let go of his lover’s hand afterwards, simply entwining their fingers.

“What am I supposed to look at, exactly?” he finally asked after a couple of seconds, still looking as puzzled as before. 

“Open twitter, go check my last tweet.”

Bucky did as he was told, his sleep fogged eyes focusing with difficulty on the task. At this moment, Steve couldn’t help but let go of Bucky’s hand to run his fingers through his hair lovingly as he stared at his face, knowing perfectly well that an idiotic smile was stretching his lips. His heart was bursting with love, and he didn’t want to prevent himself from showing it off to the world, not anymore. His other hand tightened on Bucky’s right thigh, fingers grazing the hem of his boxers and swell of his ass, as he patiently waited for him to see what he meant to show him. 

He knew right away when his lover’s eyes found what he was looking for because his entire body went comically still, and he almost dropped the phone in the process. 

“If you could avoid letting my phone fall on my dick I would be very grateful, my love,” Steve teased after a few seconds of silence, feeling unexpectedly nervous. 

Bucky looked up at him silently, before putting the phone away next to them carefully. Steve couldn’t help but notice that his fingers were shaking slightly.

“Steve,” he began after what felt like years for the other man, before closing his mouth again, staring up at his lover with wide eyes. 

Steve swallowed with difficulty, willing his heart to stop beating so fast. “Yes?”

“You…”

Bucky shook his head from left to right, still incapable of speaking a single word. His eyes welled up with tears, and Steve cupped his face almost immediately with both his hands. 

“Bucky? Baby, are you ok?” he asked, feeling panic rise up in his chest. “Are you mad at me? Do you want me to delete the photo? Tell people it was a joke? Tell me what to do, baby.” 

“What?” Bucky croaked in between tears, sniffing loudly. His face twisted in an almost comical frown, “No, you idiot! I’m just…” he stopped, shaking his head once again. “I’m so happy for you, Steve.” 

And just like that, Steve’s heart exploded with so much joy he feared the neighbours might have felt it. 

“Really?” He all but whispered, voice cracking at the end of his question. “You’re…”

“So proud of you, Steve,” Bucky replied, before crushing their lips together. 

The kiss was almost desperate as Bucky slipped his tongue in Steve’s mouth, deepening their dance almost immediately. The super soldier’s hands found Bucky’s ass automatically, squeezing the firm globes firmly as he flushed their bodies together to grind against him.

“How did the internet take it?” Bucky finally whispered when they parted to get some well deserved air, their lips only separated enough to allow them to breathe. 

Steve let out a chuckle that caressed Bucky’s lower lip, making him shiver. “I have absolutely no idea. I just posted it and closed the app.” 

Bucky let out a snort, his body shaking with laughter as he pushed his face against Steve’s collarbone. 

“You’re such a dork. I can’t believe you did this on twitter, and when I was asleep! I could have helped you, you know. If you needed.”

A warm smile spread Steve’s lips as he pushed his hand into Bucky’s hair again, curling it around his fingers to gently let his nails run across his lover’s scalp. Bucky let out a choked moan at this, and Steve’s smile only widened. 

“I really felt like doing this right there, and right now” he explained, his fingers teasing the spot in Bucky’s neck that he knew to be extremely sensitive for the younger man. “But I know you would have helped, baby. I love you, you know?”

“Nggg, I love you too,” Bucky moaned against his skin, panting without restraint when Steve’s unoccupied hand found his hip and used his strength to move his lover’s body against his own, rubbing their hardening lengths against one another. “God, Steve. Take me to bed.” 

It was Steve’s turn to laugh as Bucky let out yet another breathless moan when he twisted his hair just the way his lover liked it, exposing his throat to the soldier’s hungry gaze. 

“What, you didn’t have enough last night?” he teased, licking a stripe up the column of Bucky’s throat to his jaw, nipping at the soft skin there. He wasn’t about to say it out loud because Bucky had far too many pressure points already when it came to their sexuality, but he absolutely loved his lover’s two days stubble. While he always tried to look clean shaven for his job, contrasting with his shoulder length wavy brown hair, every time he let his beard grow a little Steve went absolutely nuts. 

“I never have enough of you,” was Bucky’s breathy reply, eyes closed in pure bliss. 

The brunette's sentence was so brutally honest that Steve didn’t find the strength to tease as he angled his lover’s head down enough to be able to kiss him properly. 

“I’m gonna ruin you,” Steve sighed, pressing his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder to take a shaky breath. “Damn, Buck. The things you do to me.” 

“The things I do to you, huh?” Bucky teased, eyes most likely shining with glee. “Wanna show me what those are, exactly?” 

Steve huffed, kissing the heated skin of Bucky’s shoulder before looking up. 

“Let’s just say it’s not my phone in my pocket, sweet thing.” 

In response to that Bucky chuckled, rolling his hips experimentally against the hardness he could feel between his legs, mirroring his own. 

“Oh yeah?” he whispered, sounding almost shy all of a sudden. He couldn’t help letting out a low moan at the feeling, hands finding purchase on Steve’s shoulders to rock their cocks together through the thin fabric of their boxer briefs. “You planning on doing anything with that?” 

Steve snorted like the dork he was, before pushing his hands against Bucky’s ass to still him and get up from the couch. 

“Oh my God,” Bucky groaned as he was completely manhandled like a rag doll, gripping Steve’s shoulder tighter to prevent himself from falling down. “This never gets old.”

It wasn’t new that Bucky liked to be carried around by his lover, especially when it involved Steve showing off his superior strength by holding him against a wall or just manhandling him into a position of his liking. Steve was always happy to oblige, just as satisfied with the whole idea and loving the way it turned Bucky on as well. 

“Let’s get you in bed, shall we?” Steve whispered against Bucky’s ear, not waiting for any confirmation before he headed to their bedroom.

As much as he loved the feeling of Bucky his arms, clinging to him yet trusting him completely at the same time, Steve was way too turned on to linger on the thought and take advantage of that. As soon as he walked into their bedroom, he let Bucky fall on the king sized bed that took half the space in the room, and took a step back to admire the view. 

Like everyone else, Steve had once in his life wondered how boredom and habits didn’t end up ruining every sexual intimacy, but he had never once considered the most important factor: love. Before Bucky, he had slept with a few guys here and then, that never led to something serious. He loved sex just as much as the next person, but sex with Bucky was something else entirely. It wasn’t even just about Bucky being incredibly skilled with his tongue, or the way he moaned when they made love, or clenched around him.. no. It was everything else too. It was the way his nose scrunched when he laughed, it was the way his hair looked in the morning and the way he pouted when he wanted Steve to stay in bed with him. It was the way he was always so pissed at the US politics when they came on TV, or the way he groaned when people behaved like assholes in the subway. Sure, they fought sometimes. Especially when Steve was being reckless, or like his mom said, pig headed. But he loved everything about Bucky, and it wasn’t just sex, or making love, or sharing intimacy. What they shared was pure, raw love. It was being a couple, and he now understood why people didn’t got bored of each other and their sex life.

“Daydreaming again, Cap?” teased Bucky when he realised that his lover’s gaze was more gentle than heated when it caressed his body. “Careful, I’m gonna have to take care of myself.” 

The sass earned him a slap on the inside of his thigh, that made him moan shamelessly.

“Behave, or I’m not taking care of anything” Steve warned. 

When he was more in a gentle mood tonight, he could never stop being turned on by Bucky’s sass. His lover had a smart mouth that had earned him punishments more than once, and they both loved it. It made Steve chuckle, sometimes, when he realised that most people assumed that he was a blushing virgin or vanilla guy when it came to sex. Although his job as an Avengers was very different from his private life, he could never deny the spark of excitement that leadership provided him in both.

“Alright, I guess I’ll be good” Bucky said with a shrug, that was ruined by the way his eyes literally devoured Steve from head to toes. His straining cock was tenting and wetting his boxer briefs as well, and Steve could only appreciate the view that it gave him. 

“Take off your underwear you brat” Steve said with a chuckle, while taking care of discarding his own. 

His wet cock slapped against his lower belly when he pushed the thin piece of underwear down his thighs, and he did not miss the way Bucky’s eyes followed the movement. Bucky himself was quick to get naked, wriggling on the bed adorably before squealing when Steve caught his ankles, sliding him down to the edge of the mattress.

“You animal” teased the younger man with a chuckle, sitting down to be able to reach his lover’s mouth without difficulty. 

Steve knew exactly what he wanted as he bent down a little to allow their mouths to find each other, tender and unhurried. As much as he loved sex, Steve loved kissing Bucky more than anything. One of them (they weren’t even sure who at this point) opened their mouth to let their tongues slide against one another with far more tenderness than passion, making Bucky moan in the kiss. Steve’s hands found the back of Bucky’s head, twisting a few strands of hair between his fingers just the way Bucky liked as their mouths found a whole new rhythm, more passionate this time. It wasn’t long before the brunette broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Steve’s jaw, allowing them to take a few needed breaths. 

“I can’t get enough of you” Steve said as he straightened up again, his hands never leaving Bucky’s hair. 

The younger man looked up, his eyes shining with excitement as he bit his swollen bottom lip, letting it pop from between his teeth only to kiss Steve’s muscled torso. 

“You talked about the things you want to do to me” he whispered, caressing the muscles with his tongue whickedly, “but I didn’t get to talk about the things I wanna do to you.”

With that, he raised his right hand to wrap it around Steve’s hard cock, using the other one to caress his lover’s thigh lightly. His grip was not firm enough to actually satisfy his lover yet as he started jacking him slowly, using the wetness leaking from the tip to wet the entire member. 

“God, Bucky” Steve moaned, fingers tightening behind Bucky’s head.  
“Yep, that’s me.” 

Steve had no time to make him regret his sass because Bucky’s hand was soon replaced by his mouth, and he groaned without restraints in the vast room. His lover had always been a tease, and this time was no exception as he let go of the hot member to resume his slow pace as he licked it from base to tip, letting his tongue tease the slit with care. Steve moaned when he circled the head slowly, before swallowing it almost entirely again. Steve wasn’t a small man, and that included every part of his body. But Bucky wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, and he’d always loved testing how far he could take his lover down his throat without gagging. The answer wasn’t much, but they both loved it far too much anyway. 

As predicted, Steve let out a strangled “Fuck, Bucky” when his lover’s throat constricted around his member before he pulled out, coughing a little. Bucky didn’t waste any time and immediately circled the hot shaft with his fingers, gently stroking it to allow him to take a few calming breaths. Soon, Bucky was pushing his lips around the tip again, following his fingers and moving them in tandem with his mouth to cover the expense of skin he wasn’t able to swallow down. Pushing his tongue against the frenulum with a hum, the dark haired man was rewarded by a twitch of Steve’s hips, betraying his inability to stay in total control. 

“You’re way too good at this” Steve moaned finally, giving up and pushing Bucky’s head down his shaft slightly. He wasn’t a big fan of throat fucking, mostly because he wasn’t comfortable with his own strength and loved letting his lover go down on him as he pleased, but he knew that Bucky liked directions sometimes. The fact that Bucky loved having his head and hair played with was a huge turn on itself, too.  
“I just love everything about you” Bucky replied as he replaced his mouth with his hand again, sounding wrecked already. His fingers resumed their pace as he jacked Steve, fingers twisting around the head as he stroked up and down, ever so slowly. He smirked at his lover before swallowing half the length again with a sigh that turned into a delicious vibration for Steve, and both men moaned in unisson.  
“Alright, that’s enough” Steve panted after a few more seconds of this insanely good treatment, using Bucky’s hair to get him off his dick. “If you want me to go any further, you better stop that right now.” 

Bucky let go of Steve’s dick with a loud pop, and couldn’t resist the urge to tease his lover as he stuck out his tongue to lick it one last time while looking at his lover dead in the eyes. 

“You fucking tease” groaned Steve, pushing on Bucky’s shoulders to get him to fall flat on his back on the bed, straddling his thighs.  
“Language, Cap. You kiss your mother with this tongue?”  
“Oh I’ll show you what I can do with this tongue.” 

Bucky’s giggle was cut short as Steve grabbed his hips and flipped him over, putting him on his knees with a firm hand against his back. Steve took this occasion to slap his right cheek with a flat hand, loving the way the skin giggled slightly and the sound Bucky made in return. 

“Behave” Steve groaned, grabbing his dick firmly with his free hand to prevent him from coming too soon at the sight. As much as the serum help with the stamina, sometimes Steve was just a little too eager.  
“Is that an order Captain?” Bucky mumbled, voice muffled by the bed.  
“It can be, mister Barnes. So behave, or I’m stopping everything.”

It earned him a pitiful whine that made him smile against the small of Bucky’s back as he kissed his way up his lover’s spine, before parting from him again. 

“Hand me the lube babe” he asked, taking in the sight in front of him. 

Bucky moved around a little to find the bottle -that had ended up on the floor right next to Steve’s nightstand; and handed it to his lover without a word, eyes already glassy. Steve didn’t waste any time teasing his lover any further, because neither of them wouldn’t have been able to handle it at this point. He made himself comfortable enough to be able to press a kiss on Bucky’s ass cheek, before pushing his hands against them and spread them enough to reveal his tight entrance. 

“Don’t you dare tease me now” Bucky warned, twisting his neck to look at his lover as much as he could.  
“Hmm. Too bad, because I really feel like teasing you a little bit still.” 

The first contact of Steve’s tongue against his twitching opening made the younger man groan, his fingers twisting the sheets tightly. Steve set a relentless pace as he attacked the tight ring of muscle with his tongue, circling it before diving in, making his lover moan loudly and without shame. After spending a couple of minutes with the same treatment, relaxing the muscle little by little, Steve pulled back slightly to grab the lube, teasing the twitching entrance with one thumb as he uncapped the tube with his free hand. Bucky balanced his weight on his forearms as his lover teased a finger around his loose entrance and slowly pushed in, earning himself a pleased moan. 

“Come on” Bucky groaned, using his forearms as leverage to push back against the pressure. “I can take two.”  
“You sure?”  
“Mmmh. Give me two already.”  
Steve smirked. “Bossy.” 

Bucky’s reply was lost in a moan as Steve pushed another lubed finger alongside the first, crooking it just the right way. The younger man full on sobbed as Steve teased the swollen gland that he knew would drive his lover completely crazy, watching him fall apart with a satisfied smile. 

“Ah shit, right there” Bucky groaned, pushing his face in the covers once again to muffle his moans. “Steve… Steve, God, I wanna see you.”  
“Fuck, yeah baby, me too.” 

Steve carefully slid his fingers off his lover to allow him to turn around, pushing a pillow under his hips as they settled on the big bed comfortably. 

“You good?” he still asked, and Bucky nodded fervently.  
“Yeah, yeah. Come on, want you.”

The older man still insisted on pushing yet another finger in his lover to prepare him, carefully relaxing the muscle to prevent him from getting hurt in the process. Bucky was sighing with delight as the three careful yet relentless fingers teased his prostate over and over again, making his cock leak against his lower belly and his thighs tremble. 

“God I love having you like this” Steve whispered, using his free hand to guide Bucky’s leg to his lips, the brunette resting his ankle on his shoulder as he peppered the skin with kisses and nibbles. “So beautiful, spread out on my fingers and getting ready for my cock.”  
“Nngggh” replied Bucky, finding it really hard to stay coherent as Steve pushed his fingers even deeper. “You’re such a tease.”  
“Oh am I now?” 

Bucky’s cock let out a slow but steady stream of precum as Steve twisted his fingers to push them hard against his prostate, making him shout in the process. 

“You’re an asshole” he moaned in between pants, head dizzy with pleasure and already so close to orgasm. “Get in me already, I was ready ages ago.” 

Although he was decided to tease his lover, Steve knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep going for too long if he wanted to fuck him properly afterwards. He used his free hand to grab Bucky’s shaft and caress it a few times, before resigning himself and getting in position to take the next step. He applied a little bit more lube onto his own erection, squeezing it between his fingers with a groan of relief before carefully manoeuvring Bucky’s legs so that they were opened enough to allow his hips in between his thighs, pushing their hard ons against one another for a couple of seconds just because he could. 

“Still okay?” Steve asked, because he always did.  
“Mmh” the other man replied, hand finding his lover’s hair to mess it up a little, joining their lips when he was finally at his reach again. 

The kiss was slow and unhurried, contrasting with the rough desire that was burning inside of them. Steve couldn’t help but groan when Bucky’s shaky moan made his cock twitch and move against his own, and they both silently decided that it was time to stop teasing. Sliding a hand between their bodies, Steve guided his member inside his lover’s hole before positioning it against the mattress again, right next to Bucky’s head, twisting it in the sheets with the force of his pleasure as he finally pushed in.

“God, how do you stay so tight” he groaned against Bucky’s mouth when his lover let out a chuckle, muscles fluttering around the hard shaft inside of his body. “You feel so good, Buck.”  
Bucky’s eyes fluttered close and Steve marvelled at the way his long lashes caressed his cheek. “You feel so good too, baby” the brunette whispered, experimentally rolling his hips to get used to the feeling of Steve inside of him. 

Steve stopped pushing when he was halfway in, resting his forehead against his lover’s as he took a few needed breaths and closed his eyes. It didn’t matter how many times they did this (which was, quite frankly, a lot), he always felt overwhelmed when he pushed inside Bucky’s willing body even after stretching him properly. As much as he wanted to go rogue and slam all the way in, he always tried to give Bucky some time to adjust his length, because the last thing he wanted was to hurt his lover in the process. But as Erskine had told him once, the serum enhanced everything in him, and pleasure and desire were (un)fortunately part of the whole package deal. Even though he knew that he could come a couple of times before going soft, it was still a little embarrassing to come from a simple penetration. Which, of course, had happened a few times. Bucky loved it, though. 

“Come on, Steve” Bucky finally whined, losing his patience as he tried to wriggle under his lover. “Don’t tease me like this. Fuck me, please.”

And who was Steve to deny such a request? With a sharp movement of his hips, he pushed in until he was balls deep against his lover’s ass, Bucky’s thighs completely flushed against his hips. He loved this exact moment, when he could feel his lover’s walls squeezing almost uncontrollably around his member and his thighs quivering with the overwhelming pressure. Steve loved a lot of things about sex, but seeing Bucky lose control was one of his very favorites. 

“Fuck that’s good” Bucky babbled, eyes rolling back as he pushed his forehead against Steve’s neck.  
Steve smirked. “Yeah?” he asked, rolling his hips against Bucky without giving him exactly what he wanted. “You like that?”  
“God, Steve. Fuck. Yes!” 

Fortunately for Bucky, he was way too turned on to keep teasing. As much as he loved it, as they both loved it to be completely honest, they were too deep into their passionate lovemaking to take their sweet time. Bucky playfully bit his neck as Steve started trusting in and out slowly, way too slowly. It wasn’t long before the younger man’s hand found his lover’s ass to urge him to go faster, and both fell into a pleasant rhythm, the sound of their skin slapping together loud in the vast space of their room. Steve always found it very hard to hold himself back when he was having sex with Bucky, mostly because it always felt so good. Bucky was so responsive whatever they did, no matter if it was in the morning right before waking up or after an exhausting day of work for the both of them. It didn’t matter if they were tired, buzzing with excitement or just dumbly in love and horny, it did feel special every single time, even if each was drastically different. And each time, Steve tried not to pound into his lover with raw force and need, because he was always afraid of hurting him. 

Bucky let out a gasp when Steve angled his hips just the right way, making him twitch underneath his bulky body. His hand made a move to grab his dick in between their bodies but Steve stopped him, knowing too well that he would only need a few strokes to be done with the way his body tensed and his face scrunched. 

“God baby, right there” Bucky sobbed suddenly, eyes closed with pleasure. His hands fell on Steve’s sides, scratching the skin there, “Feels so good!”  
“You like that?” Steve groaned back, unable to stop himself. Contrary to popular belief, he did have a dirty mouth on special occasions. “You like when I fuck you like this? You open up so beautifully for me baby, so gorgeous. God, I love you so much” 

Bucky whined in response, body shaking with pleasure as Steve’s rhythm flattered, the soldier making sure that the head of his shaft pressed against Bucky’s prostate with every drag of his hips. Sweat was already forming on both their entangled bodies, and Steve licked at the salty skin of Bucky’s neck as he stopped his movements altogether. 

“Wanna roll over?” he asked before Bucky could say anything, anticipating the unsatisfied reaction.  
“On my belly?”  
“Hmmmhm.” 

Steve knew but to well that this position was one of Bucky’s favorites. Although his lover liked to deny it, he had a thing for Steve’s size and bulk, and he loved being pinned against the bed (or every other surface of the apartement). He loved when Steve displayed his strength, and he absolutely loved the feeling of Steve’s body against his. So this position was the perfect occasion to do all of this at once, and Steve never denied his lover anything. Especially when it led to him making sweet pleasured sounds as he fucked him into the mattress (because Steve was just a man, after all). 

“Oh my, Captain” Bucky teased as Steve pulled off gently and urged him to roll over, manoeuvring him with his big hands quite easily. He purposely ignored the feeling of emptiness that came with the fact that Steve had pulled out, “Do you have a thing for my ass?” 

In response, Steve swatted him on the cheek, earning himself a yelp of surprise that turned into a belly laugh. 

“Shut up, you jerk,” replied the blond with a smile that he couldn’t suppress no matter how hard he tried, straddling his lover’s thighs. He pushed Bucky’s cheeks apart slightly to appreciate the view that the twitching and shining opening offered him, humming pleasantly.

“Stop staring and get back to work already, punk,” whispered Bucky, words muffled by the mattress as he arched his back as much as he could, groaning softly when he realised that Steve’s weight was preventing him from doing anything else. He shivered when Steve’s fingers teased his rim playfully, closing his eyes in preparation for what was following.

“You’re awfully chatty for someone who wants something.” Steve remarked, loving the way Bucky’s opening swallowed him greedily as he pushed in again, careful but not too slow this time. He closed his eyes momentarily as a wave of pleasure overtook him again, and flushed his body against Bucky’s. 

“And you’re awfully smug for someone who’s balls deep inside me,” replied the brunette, a little breathless. The drag of Steve’s cock against his sensitive walls made him shiver, pleasure bleeding from every movement of his lover’s hips. 

Steve chuckled, making them both moan as the feeling reverberated through their bodies from where they were connected and added yet another wave of exquisite sensations to their love making. It was easier in this position for Steve to go deeper, and faster, even though it made a whole lot more noises. Soon, the characteristic sound of their skin slapping against one another was filling the room, coupled with groan of the bedspread and mattress as Steve pounded with energy inside his lover. Both men couldn’t help but laugh like children when a particularly aimed trust pushed the wooden bedspread against the wall, making them lose their rhythm as they held their breath to listen to eventual neighbour complaints.

“Man, fucking Captain America is a whole other level of fun,” Bucky teased when Steve tried to arrange their position again, making sure that the bed frame wouldn’t completely destroy the paint job on the wall. 

“Oh, shut up.” 

“Hmm, make me then.” 

And if Steve Rogers never backed down from a fight, he never backed down from a challenge either. With a grunt that punched its way out of his chest, he resumed his pace to fuck his lover good and proper, earning some muffled yells and a lot more groans with every thrusts. Bucky’s hands that were previously twisted in the sheets reached back to touch his lover’s thighs, gripping them with force. Steve groaned, letting go of the headboard to entangle his fingers with Bucky’s, faltering their rhythm for a minute as he bend down to kiss his lover’s temple. The other man tried to twist his head enough for their lips to reunite, but the angle was awkward and they just ended up breathing in each other’s mouths as Steve languidly pounded into the willing body underneath him. 

“I’m gonna come,” Bucky warned on a sigh after a few rough trusts, trying to arch his back further without success. “Steve, I’m gonna…” 

Steve groaned, pushing his forehead against Bucky’s neck, kissing the skin there. “Yeah, me too. Feels so good, baby. God.” 

The punishing pace he’d set faltered a little bit as they both neared their orgasm, bodies tensing with pleasure ready to snap. Steve’s fingers most certainly left a mark on Bucky’s hips as he grabbed them, angling their bodies just the right way to push them over the edge, knowing how to play his lover’s body oh so perfectly. Bucky came first, as he often did. His cock, trapped against the mattress and stimulated with each movement of Steve’s body against his, began leaking steadily in rhythmed twitches against the white sheets. The slow but deep drag of Steve’s swollen cockhead against his prostate only added to the pressure inside of him, and soon enough the younger man was moaning against his pillow as his body clenched around Steve, cock spurting on the mattress and against his lower belly. As his body relaxed with his climax, lax and pliant, Bucky could only appreciate the sounds his lover made behind him. 

“Fuck, Bucky,” Steve groaned as he slammed into him a little quicker than before, movements uncoordinated as he chased his peak. “I’m gonna…” 

His hands were most certainly leaving finger shaped marks on Bucky’s hips where he was holding him, marks that he’d certainly kiss better afterwards. For the moment, though, Bucky could only appreciate the pressure and raw force of Steve, fucking him hard and fast to find his climax. 

“That’s it, baby,” he whispered, confident that Steve could head him even over the sound of their lovemaking, wet and absolutely filthy. “Gimme everything you got.” his body was shivering with oversensitivity but he loved every second of it.

“Buck!” 

His thrusts became irregular as he came, filling Bucky’s body with come as his orgasm crashed over him like a hurricane. It was always impressive to feel just how much Steve could come, body recovering so fast in between their lovemaking that he produced so much semen every single time. Bucky loved it, though. He loved everything about sex with Steve, and his super soldier boyfriend’s stamina was one of them. Bucky felt Steve clunch his body against his before crushing it, going still finally as the last twitching spurt of come finally slowed down.

As much of a super soldier as he was, Steve Rogers had always been a marshmallow after sex. He loved to cuddle his lover, push his face against his neck or back as long as he got to curl himself against Bucky as if he still was tiny. 

“You okay?” Steve finally asked once their breathing had slowed down a little bit, the pounding of their hearts getting back to normal as well. His hand had found Bucky’s hair, slowly petting it as he rubbed his nails against Bucky’s scalp just the way he liked it best. He was still crushing his lover with his entire body, but Bucky didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

“Mmm. More than okay,” the brunette replied, eyes still closed, humming at the touch. “I’m gonna need time to recover from that one, though.” 

Steve’s giggle made him laugh, too. 

“Yeah, yeah. That was… intense.”

Bucky snorted. “Intense? Man, I’m gonna have trouble sitting for the next two days. You’re an animal, Rogers.”

“But you love it,” whispered Steve against his ear, kissing the patch of skin right underneath as he pulled off to fall on the bed at his side, curling himself around the younger man. 

“Hmmm,” Bucky hummed, opening his eyes to look at his lover. He couldn’t refrain from smiling at the blissful expression on Steve’s face, his relaxed brows and the tiny smile peeking the corner of his lips as he looked straight at him. 

“I love you so much,” Steve whispered as if he was answering Bucky’s romantic thoughts. “I’m so glad I waited until you barged into my life to come out like I did.”

Bucky pushed his lover away gently to be able to roll over on his back, echoing Steve’s position. He couldn’t help but wince as the cooling come escaped his body, and Steve was up in no time to grab a towel and clean them off. After all, there was nothing worse than having to clean cooling come from body hair, and they both knew it. 

“I love you, too,” Bucky finally said as Steve gently wiped the inside of his thighs, shame long forgotten between them. 

He knew how much Steve loved taking care of him, often lacking of control during his missions in general. Some nights, when the Avenger came home after a fight that had unfortunately counted some human casualties no matter how hard the team tried to protect everyone, Bucky knew too well that he had to let Steve act overprotective with him for a couple of hours.

“And I’m glad you got to do this your own way,” he finished, ruffling Steve’s hair with mischief. 

The blond rolled his eyes, nipping at Bucky’s wrist playfully. They both rolled against each other when Steve disregarded the towel, throwing it on the floor somewhere on the direction of the bathroom. He didn’t miss Bucky’s judgmental eye, that he pointedly ignored as he grabbed his lover to position them correctly. As most of the time, Steve was the big spoon, and he circled his lover with his arms as Bucky comfortably settled against his chest. 

“Speaking of,” Bucky spoke up after a few moments of silence, only disturbed by their breathing.  
“Hm?”  
“Did you check your twitter mentions?” 

Steve opened his eyes, though he didn’t remember closing them. His face was almost entirely tucked against Bucky’s neck, and even though they hadn’t showered and still felt moist and sweaty from their lovemaking he didn’t feel like moving at all. 

“...No, I didn’t.”

Although Bucky was turned away, Steve could see his eye roll as if he was facing him directly. He knew his lover’s mannerisms by heart at his point, even though Bucky hated to be reminded of that.

“Alright, you big star spangled baby, I’m doing it for you,” decided Bucky cheekily.

Steve didn’t register the words fast enough to tighten his grip on the other man as he slipped out of bed with a chuckle, running butt naked to the living room to fetch Steve’s phone. He couldn’t help the smile that the vision offered him either, even when Bucky walked back into the room in a theatrical manner just to make him laugh. 

“Alright,” he said as he jumped back on the bed, unlocking the device with a click. Steve just groaned, throwing an arm around his lover to scoot him closer. 

“Can’t we just enjoy the afterglow together like two normal people?” He grumbled, trying as hard as he could to will his heart to keep a normal rate as Bucky opened the twitter app to go through the replies under his last tweet. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Honey, you’re Captain America. There’s nothing normal about our relationship, and that’s why we love it so much.”

Steve giggled, elbowing him on the side. 

“And according to the internet,” Bucky continued as if nothing had happened, “you’re also the newest LGBTQ icon. Fuck, Steve, everyone’s so thrilled!” 

He shoved the phone -and way too bright screen- in front of Steve’s face, a huge happy grin on his face. As Steve grabbed the device to scroll through the replies, Bucky’s contagious smile slowly but surely transferred onto his own lips. The responses were indeed mostly positive, and Steve felt himself grow emotional as he spotted a few certified accounts quoting or replying to his photo of him and Bucky. From @TheRealTonyStark (of course Tony had to react even on Twitter) to @TheEllenShow inviting him on her show (he had to take a very deep breath and hold back a scream), the support was overwhelming. As much as he had been nervous when actually posting it, all the stress was gone now as he read a few heartfelt messages from people around the world showing him their support and sharing their stories. He didn’t even need to click on the message section of his twitter account to know that he probably had thousands of requests there as well. 

“Damn,” he managed, blinking away the tears starting to well up in his eyes. “That’s…”

“Amazing!” Bucky interrupted, straddling his lover without grace, making Steve wince. “Babe.” he whispered, “they support you.” 

He bent down to kiss him, caressing Steve’s cheeks with his thumbs “There is always gonna be assholes everywhere, and especially on the internet, trust me. But the main response is just amazing. They’re so proud of you, and I’m so proud of you. I’m so happy, Stevie. We don’t have to hide anymore.” 

Steve chuckled, pursing his lips to get another kiss. “No, we don’t,” he agreed, “but they still don’t know who you are. Maybe we can keep that private for a little while longer, huh?” 

Bucky snorted. “Are you kidding me? I’m sure half of New York’s reporters will be on our doorstep tomorrow morning. If we go through with this, might as well do it in our own terms.”

He grabbed the phone from Steve’s hands, closing the twitter app to open the camera and switch it to the front one. 

“What, really?” Asked Steve with disbelief, and might he say, a little excitement.  
“Yeah. Only if you want?”

Steve smiled. “Of course I want. Come here, you idiot.”

Both men made themselves comfortable on the bed, sliding under the cover this time to hide most of their naked body as Steve extended his hand to make them fit on the picture. At the last second, Bucky turned his head to nuzzle his face against his lover’s just as Steve clicked on the camera button, the sound echoing in the room as they both giggled like children. 

“It’s a bit blurry,” Steve noted when they opened the camera gallery to look at it. 

Bucky’s eyes were halfway closed as he looked at Steve with adoration, his nose nuzzling against Steve’s jaw as the blonde looked up at the camera with a dashing smirk. 

“I think it’s perfect,” whispered Bucky, kissing Steve’s cheek before laying his head on Steve’s torso.

The blonde kept his eyes on the photo for a little longer, before nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, it truly is.”

Wordlessly, he clicked the “share” button and chose the twitter option. 

“I’m truly overwhelmed with all the love and support I’m getting in response to my last tweet. Thank you so much. I’m proud to be who I am and to be apart of the lgbt+ community. But most importantly, I wouldn’t be where I am now without this amazing man by my side. Love, #BeProud”


End file.
